Come Home Soon
by The Alpha Wolf
Summary: Jasper leaves after a confrontation with Esme. Will he come home? Spanking in later chapter.
1. I Can't Stay

**Chapter 1 **

**I Can't Stay**

**JPOV**

I acted as if I didn't care when I watched my wife and the others leave for school this morning. I did care though; I hated being here without anyone else around. Well in truth, Esme was here, but she was my superior. I tended to stay away from her and Dr. Cullen. They hadn't been anything but kind to my wife and I but still, they were my superiors and I wasn't going to do anything to piss them off. Alice and I had been here for six years and still I felt abandoned and alone in the presence of anyone but my sweet little Alice.

Edward and I, well we stayed out of each others way. I didn't like the fact that he could hear what was in my head nor that he had almost instantly bonded with Alice. Of course, Alice was very likable. You couldn't be around her and not adore her. She was like a little piece of sunshine that followed you through a gloomy day.

Emmett reminded me of a male version of my wife, though not quite as insistent as she was. If you told Emmett no, he just took in stride and left it alone; not my Alice though. She pleaded, begged and pouted when she didn't get her way. There wasn't a person who could say no to her when she did that, me included.

Rosalie, well I still haven't figured her out, yet. The emotions I get from her change rapidly. It's like she isn't sure how she feels around everyone sometimes. Except for when she's around Emmett. Everyone around here knows how they feel about each other. If you didn't notice they way they acted about each other, you could surely tell from the noises that came from…well wherever they were when they decided to have sex. I tried to leave the house whenever I felt their lust for each other rising. Alice normally came with me and strangely enough…well perhaps not so strangely, Edward came, too. That most likely was the downside of his power.

Once the others were gone, I wandered from room to room for a little while and then went into Dr…Carlisle's office. He wanted me to call him Carlisle, but I was finding it hard to do so. Anyway I went into his office and found a book on the Civil War. I brought it back to my room though to read it. He had told me I could read in there if I chose to, but there was something about that room that made me feel uncomfortable.

When I looked up from my book, only an hour had passed. I was still bored. I left the book on my bed and then thought better of it. No, I'd better return it. I didn't want D…Carlisle angry with me for not returning his things. I headed back to the study and put it back. I was thirsty I hadn't hunted for a full day now. I normally hunted every other day, so that I wasn't tempted to hunt humans. Animal blood wasn't as tasty, but it's what my newest coven lived off of.

Esme would go hunting with me if I asked. She said so herself, but I didn't want to bother her. I could do it on my own I could go hunt by myself in the woods away from the house. Technically I wasn't supposed to, but why did I have to be watched all the time. Like I was a toddler. I had been the youngest Major during the Civil war and I had more years on everyone here, except for maybe Carlisle. I hadn't spotted Esme in the house anyway and I felt the urge to hunt grow stronger. The hell with it I was going to hunt. What could go wrong?

**************

What could go wrong? Everything. I was draining the large buck I had caught when I heard the sound of someone coming. I growled warningly to scare off whomever it was, but it didn't seem to do any good. She was in my view before I could even think to do anything else. I gnashed my teeth in warning before I realized it was Esme before me. She had obviously come to look for me when she couldn't find me around the house. Fear hit me instantly. I had frightened her and when I looked at her face, I suddenly felt ashamed.

Was I starting to care? I couldn't. It did hurt though that I put that look of fear upon her face. She stood there as I finished the buck and drew away from it. I had already found a cliff to dump it off of. There was a river at the bottom of it which would carry the carcass off. Once that was done, I turned to find Esme watching me.

"Come on Jasper back to the house. When we get there you need to go to your room," she said quietly. She turned around and headed back assuming I would follow.

What else could I do? I had to follow. Once back at the house, I gave Esme an apologetic look and slipped upstairs. I sat on my bed and heard her dial the phone. She was calling to report my behavior to Carlisle. He would not be pleased that I had snapped at his wife. I know I wouldn't.

"…his fault," I heard Esme say. My head snapped up and I strained to hear. She was talking low I guess to keep me from overhearing, but I kept catching a word or two here and there. "…should be punished." I shuddered at that one. I knew it was a possibility, but what kind of punishment would it be. Maria was creative with hers. "…want him to leave." Oh. It was to be like that. Well it could've been worse. Of course they would want Alice to stay with them.

I reached under the bed and pulled out the bag I had come here with. I picked out a few sets of clothes, a picture of my sweet Alice and her ring that I gave her. She wasn't allowed to wear it at school least she get odd looks from the teacher or other students. I stuffed the items in my bag, took my ring off and left it for her, and wrote her a letter explaining to her what happened and that I would try to keep in touch with her if I could. I apologized that I couldn't say goodbye to her in person, and that it was better this way.

Taking a look around the room, I sighed, turned towards the window and opened it. I slipped the bag over my neck and shoulder so that it hung across my body, and jumped out to the nearest tree. I stayed in the trees for a while knowing if they tried to track me for whatever reason, it would make it harder for them to do so. I dropped to the ground a couple of hours later and made my way on foot towards the road. Several more miles and I would be out of town.

I took extreme caution when I heard a car coming. I would slip off the road and walk a while, until I was sure that I could head back to the road. Finally I reached the city limits and I looked behind me one last time.


	2. Why Did You Leave?

**Chapter 2 **

**Why did you Leave?**

APOV

When we arrived home, I ran up to my room. I had to see that my vision had been right; oh, I had hoped all the way home that I was wrong, but when I opened the door, there was no sweet southern soldier waiting for me. I went over to the bed and cried brokenly. I ached for my husband and couldn't understand why he had gone.

I felt someone touch me and looked up at my mother. She lay next to me and held me in her arms as I wept. I heard a soft noise and realized that Esme was crying as well. We stayed that way for a while wrapped in our grief in each other's arms.

There was a knock on the door, before it opened. "How are my girls?" Carlisle asked as he came over and sat on the bed. Esme and I sat up and sat on either side of him. He put an arm around each of us and tugged us a little closer to him.

"Miserable," I told him as I laid a head on his shoulder.

Esme just nodded admitting she felt the same way as well.

"Yes I know, I just can't understand why he left," Carlisle said and sighed heavily.

"This could explain it," Edward said. He was standing over by Jasper's and my dresser holding up a letter. He and the others had come in while Carlisle was comforting Esme and me.

I saw something drop to the floor and got up to see what it was. It was Jasper's ring. I grabbed it, jumped up and began to search the dresser for mine, but couldn't find it. I blinked when suddenly there was a piece of paper in my face. I grabbed it and glared at Edward, before I turned my attention completely to the letter.

_My Sweet Alice,_

_I apologize for leaving without giving you a proper goodbye, but it's better for us this way. I am ashamed of my actions today. I growled and gnashed my teeth at Esme, although you probably saw this coming. I didn't mean to, she startled me, but again, she is my superior and I deserve my punishment. I will try to write to you soon and stay there two weeks to see if I hear from you. If I do not hear from you, I will know that my actions are unwanted. I have taken your ring, so that I may have something of yours with me. I have left you mine so that you may keep me with you. Goodbye my darling._

_Love,_

_Your southern soldier_

I stared at the ring in my palm and knew right then that if I could I'd have tears streaking down both my cheeks. I felt two large arms wrap around me and hold me close. I knew immediately that it was Emmett. "He'll come home, Alice. Can't you see that?" Emmett asked.

I tried to "see" as Emmett put it, but Jasper hadn't made his mind up and until he did I wouldn't see what he chose to do. Part of me didn't want to know. Especially if he chose not to return. I looked up at Carlisle when I remembered a part of Jasper's note. "Jasper said that his punishment was to be sent away," I told him. This caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Carlisle and Esme both looked at me shocked. "Oh Alice, we would never send Jasper away," Esme said sounding aggrieved at my even mentioning it.

"Esme's right Alice. We would never send Jasper away, especially as a punishment," Carlisle said trying to reassure me.

"Then why would he say that?" I asked as I handed Carlisle the note.

I watched him read over it carefully and then look at me still puzzled. "Alice I have no reason as to why he would think that he was being sent away as punishment. Did he say anything to you?" he asked Esme as he turned to look at her.

"Not that I recall. We came back to the house after he dumped the carcass, I sent him up to his room, and when he went he paused and gave me a sort of apologetic look. I called you after he had gone upstairs, and it was a few minutes after we got off that I realized he had gone," Esme said as she recounted what had happened.

"Why did you call Carlisle?" I asked. What had she said?

"I wanted him to know what had happened Alice, that's all. He would've found out anyway when he came home," Esme stated and I realized that I sounded a little defensive.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like you had done something wrong I'm just trying to make sense as to what was said that would make Jasper want to leave," I told her as I sat next to her.

She leaned away from Carlisle and wrapped her arms around me. "I know, we all want to know why he left."

~ Five Weeks Later ~

EPOV

Five weeks. Five long miserable weeks and we still haven't heard anything from Jasper. My enthusiastic, shopaholic sister is no more, in her place is a broken, fragile creature. She weeps for him continuously and can normally be found in either Esme or Carlisle's arms seeking what they really can't give her. Comfort.

Everyday, Alice would make the trek down to the mailbox to check the mail in hopes of a letter, a post card or something from Jasper. One of us normally went with her to guide her trembling and distraught body back to the house. It hurt when she would try to see him and pick up nothing. I knew Jasper was blocking her from "seeing" some of the decisions he made. Why I don't know unless he was making the wrong kind of choices he didn't want her or anyone else to know about.

I was in the living room playing the piano when Alice was suddenly by my side. I finished playing and looked up at her.

"Edward, will you come with me today?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "Of, course Alice," I told her. I got up and we walked out the front door and down the road. The first few days Alice and whomever was with her would race down at vampire speed to the mailbox to see if there was any mail. Now we walked, humanly slow.

Suddenly Alice picked up her pace half way there. A smile began to form on her face. She turned a looked at me, her eyes practically dancing. "Edward, we're going to get something today," she said, her voice taking on it's once chipper tone. She suddenly took off and I raced after her.

We reached the mailbox at the end of the road in record time and Alice began to suddenly flick through the mail tossing anything that didn't concern her at the moment towards me. I caught each piece and watched as she froze at the last piece in her hand. A whimper escaped her throat. "It's…there's nothing here. I saw us getting something," Alice said as her voice sounded deflated.

I flipped through the mail she tossed at me and held up one. "Alice, you missed one," I said. She ran at me and grabbed for the letter. Now normally I would've teased her and held it out of her reach, but I didn't. Okay I did, but it was only to keep her from ripping it. "Alice, stop. I will hand it to you, if you calm down and if you're gonna open it without ripping it. Otherwise I'm keeping it and letting Carlisle open it," I told her.

She stood there and held out her hand for it. "Please Edward I need to see it," she pleaded. I handed it to her and she looked at it and then in a complete act of control, she handed it back. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Let's take it home so everyone can hear it," she said.

We headed back at vampire speed so that we could share the news with everyone. Whether it was good or bad remained to be seen.


	3. My Decision is

**Chapter 3 **

**My Decision is…**

_My Sweet Alice,_

_I am lost without you and wish I could be with you. I truly regret my actions that brought this punishment upon me. I would gladly take another punishment over this if I could only be home with our family and you. I miss them as much as I miss you. I will wait here for your letter I hope to hear from you. Good bye my darling._

_Love,_

_Your southern soldier_

CPOV

The whole family had been quiet as Alice read the letter. Her voice had broken several times but she waved us off and continued to read. When she was done I saw the look in her eyes and said, "Of course he can come home Alice, he was never sent away in the first place. He had to of misunderstood your mother. Go ahead and write to him, I wish to add something as well before you seal the envelope."

Alice nodded as she hugged the letter to her chest as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "In two weeks he'll be home," she said happily. I watched her glide happily up the stairs and in the general direction of her and Jasper's room.

I got up after a moment and headed upstairs to my study. I stopped before reaching the top and looked down at Edward. "A little privacy, please Edward," I said.

Edward nodded. "I'll do my best," he replied as he got up and wandered over to his piano. I knew that he was trying to make an effort as he sat down and began to play to keep his mind concentrated on something.

Once in my study, I sat at the desk and thought about what I would write to my son to reassure him, that he wasn't sent away and that he was welcome at home should he choose to come back. I knew Alice would be able to convince him more than I would, but there was no harm in trying. Finally I began to write my short, but straight to the point note.

JPOV

I checked the p.o. box I had rented every day and at the end of the first week I finally had a letter. I held it for a while just staring at my name printed across the front. I traced the letters gently with my finger, knowing my sweet Alice had written them. Just the thought of her made me ache for her and for home. I had been keeping my thoughts jumping so that she wouldn't be able to see where I was at the moment. I headed back to the library where I stayed during the day to read her words. I sat at the farthest table in the library so as to not disturb nor be disturbed. I carefully opened the envelope so as to not rip any of Alice's beautiful handwriting. It could be my last item I ever get from her.

I found two sheets of paper inside and was actually surprised that my little Alice had written so much. I took a glance at the second page and realized that it was not from her. I recognized the writing as Carlisle's and was apprehensive about reading it. I decided that reading his first would be better so that I could enjoy Alice's letter without worrying about what his had to say.

_Jasper, _

_Please come home son. Your mother and I wish to discuss what happened and find out what exactly happened. You weren't sent away as punishment nor would you ever be, no matter what you've done. I promise that if you come home, we will sort this out and make it right. I will respect any choice you make son, although I do hope you choose to come home. _

_Your loving father,_

_Carlisle_

I stared at the words Carlisle had wrote, especially three in particular. Mother, father, son. He really thought of us as a family, not just a coven. He really thought of me as a son, not just one of his followers. He considered himself my father, not my superior. I sat there stunned at my realization. I finally folded it and put it back in the envelope. I picked up Alice's letter and at her first words I couldn't help but smile.

_My darling Jasper,_

_We are so going shopping when you get home. You're probably in the same thing you left in and even if you aren't I'll bet not one thing has been washed since you left. Don't even think of arguing with me either, because you owe me big time. I expect you home at the end of next week. Don't just sit there and keep reading this. Put it back in the envelope put it back in your bag and get your butt up out of that chair. Now start walking your butt back here right now. If you run you'll be home in three days. I will be expecting you and you'd better not take all week._

_Your Alice._

I couldn't help myself as I laughed at her words. I was dutifully shushed by the librarian. I apologized as politely as I could and quickly left. I was expected at home in three days and it wouldn't due to have my little pixie of a wife angry with me. There's no telling what should would or would not do with me.

It was a couple of hours before dusk on the third day when I reached the town where my family was living presently. My family; it sounded good in my head and I was both anxious and afraid to go home. I walked through the town towards the road that led to the house. I knew Alice would be upset with me for walking humanly slow, but it was necessary for me to think about things as I walked along that barren road.

An hour later I could hear someone heading towards me as I headed up the long road that would take me home. They were still two miles away and I knew it wasn't Alice. She would've been here wrapped around me already if it was. I could say she was the reason I came back, but I would be lying. I missed all of them, they were my family, I couldn't deny that any longer. I kept walking up the road at human speed, as much as I wanted to run at vampire speed up the road, I didn't because part of me was afraid; afraid they didn't want me back. The notes I received said they did, but I was still wary. I finally caught the scent of who was headed towards me and froze.

Esme stood a couple of feet away from me. I felt ashamed again about the way I had treated her several weeks ago. I looked down at the road and scuffed my shoe against the asphalt. Suddenly her feet were in my vision and her hand under my chin. I flinched slightly at the touch not expecting her to be gentle. Maria wouldn't have been. She raised my head till we were staring each other in the eyes. "Don't you ever leave us again," she scolded softly as she pulled me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry Esme. I am, I never meant…" I said as I hugged her, she cut me off though pushed away and looked at me.

"Jasper, I'm not angry with you, I never was. I startled you and I guess in the same way you startled me. That wasn't your fault honey, I came upon you while you were feeding and I should've let you know I was coming," Esme explained to me.

Now I was confused, I heard her clearly when she was on the phone to Carlisle. "I…I don't understand," I told her.

"Come back to the house, Sweetheart. Carlisle and I want to talk to you about what happened," she said as she took my hand and led me back to the house.

We walked the rest of the way home, but I pulled away several feet from the house. I couldn't go in. Not yet. I needed a few minutes to decide what to say to everyone. Esme came back over to me and smiled. "It's going to be fine, baby. Everyone is so happy your home. Trust me," she said as she stood next to me and gave me a small shove towards the house.

I sighed, might as well get it over with. I knew that at least one of them was upset with me. I didn't know if I would be able to look Carlisle in the eyes. I looked back at Esme as I walked towards the house and felt contentment from her. Outside the front door, I felt the excitement within. I was still rather surprised that Alice hadn't come to greet me, yet. I then rationalized that she was angry with me. Angry that I left her without a word, just a note and a ring. I was hesitant in opening the door, to face her and everyone, because behind that excitement was a light trace of anger.

My choice was taken away as the door flew open and there stood the one person I wasn't ready to face yet, Carlisle. "Welcome home son," he said calmly as he stood the side and beckoned me to step in. I could feel Esme at my back now, so there was no where to go but in.


	4. The Road to Forgiveness

**Ok I know I've taken forever to update but this chapter was really hard to write. I had to rewrite it several times before it flowed the way I wanted it to. I hope you all enjoy this. There will be one more chapter and most likely it'll be from Carlisle's POV though I may do Jasper's POV as well. **

**Chapter 4 **

**The Road to Forgiveness**

JPOV

I stared hesitantly inside. I wanted to go in, but what if it was a joke? What if I took that step over the threshold and found the door suddenly slammed in my face? I finally looked at Carlisle and found him watching me patiently. "Come on son, we've missed you, especially one in particular," Carlisle said as he gave me a smile. I took that step over the threshold hesitantly and when that door was still held open to me, I stepped completely in. I found myself suddenly wrapped in Carlisle's arms. I froze for a moment unsure of what to think, and then found my arms wrapping around him of their own accord.

"I'm sorry Carlisle," I said softly against him. I wasn't sure if he would let me acknowledge him as my father until things were resolved. I suddenly felt a wave of emotions pour from him, but the one that confused me was the hurt. I had hurt him? How? I pulled away from him and looked at him confused at what I was feeling from him.

Those golden orbs stared at me, then he smiled and turned me towards the living room. "Go on son, she's been waiting for you, best not make her angry. We'll talk in a bit, go spend time with your mate," he said as he gave me a nudge towards Alice.

My little pixie of a wife was bouncing on her heels as I looked at her. The minute I started towards her, she ran and launched herself at me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her. I felt her head under my chin and I turned my head to lay it on top of hers. I breathed her scent in as I rocked back and forth with her in my arms. "Don't you ever leave me again," she whispered into my chest.

"I won't. I promise," I whispered back. I walked over to the couch and sat down moving Alice to my lap. We wrapped our arms tightly around each other and stayed that way for what seemed like hours. I knew the others wanted to welcome me back as well, but I didn't have the heart to leave Alice. I stayed sitting with her head tucked up under my chin. I wanted my Alice and she wanted me and everyone was nice enough to leave us be till we were ready to let go.

It was an hour later when Alice mumbled something quietly against me. I couldn't quite make it out, so I asked her to repeat it. "Go see the others. They've been waiting patiently I'll wait here for you," she said slowly relinquishing her hold on me.

I got up, sat her on the couch and kissed her forehead. I headed over to Emmett and Edward and they immediately tackled me. We wrestled on the floor, though it wasn't fair, the two of them against me. Suddenly there was someone helping me and it took me a minute to realize it was Rosalie. We managed to get the better of Edward and Emmett, but when I went to thank her, she backed me up against the wall and she looked pissed.

"If you ever make them cry again by leaving I'll kick your ass," she hissed at me and darted a quick glance behind her. I quickly looked over her shoulder before looking back at her and realized she had meant Esme and Alice. We were putting on a show for the others. They knew Rosalie and I tolerated each other, but I don't think any of them knew how close we were. I nodded at her though and she moved, after she punched me in the arm.

Alice was by my side once again and we moved back to the couch as one. As much as I wanted to sit with her for hours on end, I was becoming nervous about the talk I was to have with Carlisle and Esme. I looked over towards where they had been and saw Esme was now in the kitchen working on something at the counter and Carlisle had disappeared. I assumed he had gone upstairs to his study. I felt Alice touch my face and I looked down into hers. "Go on, I'll wait for you to come back," she said softly and then got up.

I sighed, stood up and headed for the stairs. I moved humanly slow because even though I needed for this to be done, I was still unsure of what was going to happen. I turned to go ask Alice first, when suddenly Esme was in front of me. She gave me a soft smile and said, "Come on Jasper, Carlisle's upstairs in his office." I had already figured that but I let her turn me back towards the stairs and began to slowly trudge up them.

The door to Carlisle's office loomed before me and I was ready to turn and run, but suddenly I felt Esme's hand on my arm and I flinched. She had always been kind and gentle, both her and Carlisle, but there was that part of me that kept waiting…waiting for their true colors to show. I saw the look of hurt appear on her face when I flinched and she withdraw her hand. I had to erase that look, I was a gentleman first and foremost and I needed to treat her like a lady should be treated. I looked at her, smiled and offered her my arm. "A lady deserves to be escorted inside anywhere," I said my southern accent coming forth.

Her face lit up as she took my arm. "It's going to be fine honey. We want to talk to you about what happened and Carlisle may want to talk to you privately afterwards, but it'll be fine," she said as she patted my arm.

I nodded and knocked on the office door.

"Come in Jasper," Carlisle called.

I swallowed hard and was hesitant, but I felt a few comforting pats to my arm and looked at Esme. She had a smile on her face and she gestured towards the door. I nodded and opened it. When I entered in, I made sure to move slowly, even though Esme wouldn't trip if I were to move faster. Carlisle sat behind his desk when we entered and I closed the door behind me. I felt Esme release my arm and I couldn't help but stare at the floor.

"Jasper come sit down, son. We aren't going to bite," Carlisle said and I could hear the amusement in his voice. He didn't know how Marie had dealt with things though and that's exactly what she would've done and worse.

I made my way over to the empty chair in front of Carlisle's desk, the other occupied by Esme. I stared at my feet the entire time and continued to do so after I sat down. I couldn't force myself to look up into their condemning eyes. I knew their actions before was for the benefit of the family, they would show how they felt about my actions now that we were away from the others. The silence was so thick in the room and I couldn't understand why neither of them had spoke, yet. Marie would've been breathing down my neck the moment I entered. I slowly looked up and was shocked at what I saw.

Carlisle had moved from behind the desk to leaning against the front of it. I had been so lost in thought I hadn't noticed. That wasn't what shocked me most though, it was the look in his eyes that surprised me most. Compassion. There was compassion on his face and I could feel it flowing off of him. The confusion I felt must've showed on my face as Carlisle asked, "What is it that you thought we were going to do Jasper?"

I wasn't going to answer that. I knew that it would put a look of hurt on both their faces, the question was why. How did I know that it would hurt them, if I told them I thought they were going to seriously harm me the way Marie would've done? I shook my head and looked down ashamed to admit it and hoped Carlisle would let it drop. He didn't.

"Jasper, look at me please. We are your family son, not your coven. Neither Esme not myself would dream of harming you the way your old leader had done," Carlisle said quietly even though I hadn't the courage to look up at him as he had asked. He was suddenly crouching in front of me and I felt his cool hand touch me under my chin. I flinched away slightly, cursing myself mentally as I did so. Carlisle's hand never moved though and he gently nudged my chin upwards until I was looking directly at him. "You are our son, the same as Edward and Emmett. Rosalie and Alice are our daughters. When punishment is deemed necessary, it will be with love and temperance, not with hatred. We will never force any of you to leave as punishment, ever," he said the kind look on his face never changing.

I couldn't face him anymore and turned away only to greeted by Esme's sad eyes looking at me. "Jasper, I told you when I met you on the roads here that I shouldn't have approached you while you were feeding and that it was my fault you startled me," she said quietly as she touched my hand gently.

I shook my head. It wasn't right of her to take the blame. "No, it's my fault. I-I should've let you know that I was going to hunt," I said staring down so I didn't have to look at either one of them.

"Why did you go off to hunt without Esme, Jasper? You know that I've asked you to at least take someone with you when you needed to hunt," Carlisle asked as he touched my shoulder, to gain my attention again, I suppose.

I couldn't look at either of them as I answered. "I-I feel as if you think of me as a child. I have to be watched all the time, I'm not allowed to do things or go places that the others are allowed. It doesn't seem fair to me," I told them, my southern accent coming forward. I didn't dare look up though, afraid of the reaction they would have at my words.

"Jasper, it was not our intention to make you feel like a child. We were only thinking to protect you and the humans you would be around. I think after we are done here, we need to have a family meeting," Carlisle said as he cupped my chin and caused me to look up.

I nodded as I stared at the compassionate looks on their faces. I was curious though, Carlisle had said when we were done. What else could there be? They had said they weren't angry with me for snapping at Esme.

"I would like to know why you ran from us Jasper. The only thing Esme asked you to do was to go to your room," Carlisle said.

"I-I heard her talking on the phone with you and I…" I stopped, I didn't want to admit to hearing Esme saying that she wanted me to leave.

"What Jasper. Tell me son," Carlisle said kindly.

"I heard her say it was my fault, that I should be punished and that she wanted me to leave," I said not daring to look at Esme.

Carlisle chuckled warmly, which surprised me. "Jasper, you were eavesdropping?" he asked.

"No, not intentionally. I kept hearing her words though," I told him.

"If you had paid closer attention, you would've heard all of what Esme had said not just what you thought she said," Carlisle told me.

"Let me tell you what happened sweetheart," Esme said as she touched my cheek lightly.

~ The phone call ~

_EsPOV_

_I watched as Jasper made his way up to his room. I knew he was sorry by the look on his face and the emotion he projected towards me. I wanted to go to him like I would any of my children, but Jasper tended to shy away from Carlisle and myself, especially when either of us offered physical affection towards him. I know he had a rough time of it in his old coven, but we've tried to show him that we're a family. _

_I decided to call Carlisle to let him know what happened, that way he wouldn't be surprised when he came home and one of our other children blurted out what happened, either on purpose or by accident. Jasper felt bad enough and I think that would push him even further away from us. I called his office number first, just incase he might be there. Luck happened to be on my side today._

"_Hello this is Dr. Cullen speaking," I heard my husband answer._

"_Well with a voice like that no wonder the nurses practically drool over you," I said with amusement._

_I heard Carlisle chuckle warmly. "Well isn't this a nice surprise. I'm assuming there's nothing wrong since you don't sound overly upset," he said to me._

"_Now why do you think something's wrong? Can't I just decide to call to talk to you?" I asked in a mock hurt voice. _

"_Esme, I know you and you don't randomly call me like this. Has something happened with Jasper?" he asked._

"_Yes but it's nothing to get upset over. It wasn't his fault," I began knowing it already sounded bad. _

"_What happened sweetheart?" Carlisle asked gently._

"_Jasper snapped at me, but like I said it wasn't his fault. I came upon him while he was feeding on a buck and startled him," I told him._

"_I see. He didn't hurt you?" I heard him asked concern and worry now evident in his voice._

"_No. He just gnashed his teeth at me, before he realized who it was. I saw the regret in his eyes once he realized it was me. He's in his room right now," I stated._

_Carlisle was quiet several minute, before he finally spoke. "I'll try to be home early so that we can discuss this with him. I do have a question though, if you went hunting together, why didn't he know it was you coming upon him?" he asked._

_I actually had hoped he wouldn't ask that. "We didn't go together. He went on his own and when I couldn't find him in the house, I went looking for him," I told him. _

"_He's been told about going hunting by himself," Carlisle said and gave a sigh. "We'll have to discuss that with Jasper as well."_

"_Well what ever we discuss with him, I don't think he should be punished for either of his actions. I don't want him to leave and I'm afraid that if we do punish him, he'll see it as us attacking him. I don't want him to think of us as being like his old coven," I told my husband._

"_Esme, my darling we will talk with Jasper and work things out. No need for you to upset yourself," Carlisle said in his ever patient voice. _

_I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Alright my dear, I'll see you when you come home," I told him and we hung up._

~ present ~

"I-I'm sorry. I should've talked to you both about it, but I thought what I heard was correct. I didn't want to stay where I wasn't wanted," I explained. I didn't look at either of them as I spoke. I couldn't I felt guilty and to see the looks of compassion I knew I'd see on their faces was something would only further that guilt.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked up slowly. It was expected and I couldn't disobey again. I looked up and although they looked like I knew they would, their emotions were telling me something completely different. I could feel disappointment and a slight bit of anger coming off both of them. I didn't know what to say to either of them and so I didn't say anything.

"Jasper, your mother and I would like a few minutes to talk alone. Please go to your room and wait for us. We will be in when we're done here," Carlisle told me. When I got up to leave the room, I felt Carlisle's hand suddenly on my wrist. "Son, we would like some privacy. Please turn your radio on if you would," Carlisle told me.

I nodded. "Yes sir," I said as I left the room. I made my way down the hall towards my room and when I entered, music filled the room and I found my beloved waiting on the bed for me. I closed the door behind me, walked over to the bed, sat down and wrapped my arms around her. "I thought you were going to wait for me?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"I was, but I was without you for so long," she said, her sweet voice sounded so sad and hurt and I immediately felt guilty for what I put her through.

I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry my love. I never meant to hurt you like that, I meant what I said to you. I will never leave you again, I promise you this."

"I know you won't," she said. It was quiet for several minutes and then Alice spoke again. "They're coming, I'll come back in a bit," she said and stood to leave.

I grabbed her hand. "You could stay while we talked. They wouldn't mind," I said wanting her to stay.

She walked over and kissed my forehead. "You would mind my love. Shh, no don't say you wouldn't. Believe me. I'll come back later, the others and I are going hunting," she said.

"Wait for me? I wanted you and I to go hunting by ourselves," I told her as I continued to hold her hand.

She slipped her hand gently from mine and kissed the palm of my hand. "We will go hunting, but not tonight. You won't want to, I'll be back I promise," she said cryptically and left the room.

There was a knock at the door a moment later and I bid Carlisle and Esme to come in. I was a little surprised when only Carlisle came in. I looked at Carlisle questioningly and he sat on the bed next to me. "Esme thought it would be best if you and I spoke alone," Carlisle told me.

Of course she wanted Carlisle to talk to me, she couldn't stand being near me anymore. I hung my head and stared at my shoes. I would have to make it up to her somehow so that she would forgive me someday. I was so lost in my self incrimination that I failed to notice the look that crossed Carlisle's face. I jumped though when he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Jasper, you need to stop. Esme has told you that she doesn't blame you for what happened. You have no need to feel guilty, son," he said to me.

"I know, but I can't help it. I snapped at her and misjudged both of you. Wouldn't you feel the same way?" I asked.

Carlisle stared at me a moment and then nodded. "Yes I suppose I would. We thought you would still feel this way, which is why Esme had me come in without her," he said as he held my gaze.

I knew then why he was here and Esme wasn't. He was here to punish me and Esme didn't want to watch. I suddenly realized it was why Alice and the others went to hunt they didn't want to be around either. Panic rose in me at what he was going to do. I pushed it down. I had been a major in the Confederate Army and my old coven leader's right hand. I could handle whatever Carlisle planned to do. I had to if I wanted to stay.


	5. My Home, My Family

**A/N: Hey I know it's been a while since the last chapter, but I was fighting the characters this time ;) I wanted to have different view points and Jasper said it was his story and he was telling this chapter and no one else. LOL Hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Chapter 5 **

**My Home, My Family**

**JPOV**

I tried to be brave about this. I had no clue what was going to happen to me, all I knew was that I was going to be punished. In my last coven, I knew to expect a fairly harsh punishment when I had done something directly to my leader, be it talking rudely to her, unintentionally raising my voice to her, or disobeying her orders. Here, though it wasn't a coven, it was a family, my family and I realized that now. I wasn't quite sure what punishment Carlisle had in mind for me. I sat there on my bed, trying hard not to let my nervousness show. I was tense though and so I was breathing heavily. I had no need to breath, but it helped to ease the tension some. I think I frightened myself more as I kept thinking of different punishments that Carlisle would think of, but all I could think of was the punishments that I received from my former coven leader, Maria.

"Jasper," Carlisle said quietly.

I'll admit it, I jumped. I was so lost in my own thoughts, that it startled me when he spoke to me. I looked at him hesitantly and then looked down at my hands which were twisting the hem of the sweater I had been wearing for the past few days now.

Carlisle got up and it made me glance up slightly. What was he doing? I was a little surprised to see him grab the chair away from my and Alice's desk and set it in front of me. He sat down and I knew what he would do before he did it, so I looked up before he could lift my face to his. "Jasper, what is it that you think I'm going to do son?" he asked.

That question kind of shocked me and scared me. If I answered with something Maria would've done, would he use that? If I answered with something that a father would do, would he think it too light? I remained quiet for a minute, staring at me hands and then looked up at Carlisle and answered, "I'm not sure sir. Whatever you have in mind I'm sure it won't be pleasant." It was the safest answer I could give.

I could feel the sadness emitting him. It confused me as the hurt had when he welcomed me home. What had I done to cause these emotions in him? "You're right unfortunately, it won't be pleasant for either of us. You know that neither Esme nor I will ever cause you any unnecessary harm. It would hurt us deeply to do so," he said as he looked at me. He believed himself to be sincere, but could I trust that?

"What is my punishment to be?" I asked anxious to get it done with.

Carlisle sighed and stared down at the floor for a minute. When he looked up he said in the same quite tone he'd been using with me, "I'm going to spank you Jasper." He looked as thrilled about it as I felt.

All the horrible things I had imagined him saying, that wasn't one of them. That wasn't a punishment that a coven leader gave one of his followers. That was a punishment that a…oh. It hit me right there as I looked up at him. He really thought of me as his child, not as a follower. I felt terrible then as I realized I had been treating him and Esme as coven leaders. I had called him by his name when I came home with Esme and that's what had hurt him. I had called him sir moments ago when I answered him about my punishment. I nodded at him. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You'll need to lie over your bed and all that I ask is that you refrain from reaching back," he told me. Like I would ever do such a thing.

I nodded and stood up. Carlisle stood as well and moved the chair back while I laid myself across the bed. I clenched and unclenched my hands several times trying to prepare myself knowing that there was no way anyone could prepare themselves for this kind of thing. Suddenly I felt Carlisle's hand on the small of my back and it made me jump as I hadn't expected any sort of kindness beforehand.

"Are you ready son?" Carlisle asked.

We were both nervous and I couldn't tell if I was reacting to him or he to me. "I guess so, but then one can never truly be ready for something like this," I said hoping I hadn't angered him with my choice of words.

I heard him chuckle softly and I relaxed some at that. His emotions were mixed though, but the one most pressing was sadness. The hand on my back became slightly firmer and I took that to mean to expect him to start. That first swat caused me to jump slightly and draw in an unneeded breath sharply. I knew it was going to hurt, but that really hurt. After a few more swats I admit I was squirming slightly. Carlisle knew how to give a spanking, of course he'd probably been through this with Edward and Emmett at least one time. I doubt Rosalie has ever had one with the way she acts and I knew my little Alice had never been on the receiving end. Try as I might, the whimpers began to escape me. He had no set pattern and I couldn't anticipate where the next would land. It felt like a small fire had been started on my backside and I couldn't help the shifting and moving. It really hurt.

"We're almost done Jasper. A little less movement please," he said. I could hear the strain in his voice as he said it. I did try to still my shifting, though it was hard to try not to alleviate the pain.

He began aiming the swats lower and I arched up a little at one that caught me on the upper thigh. The first sob fell from my mouth at the second swat to the same area. I don't remember much after that, except I sobbed into the quilt that lay on the bed and was glad that we didn't produce tears or mucus anymore for I would've made a definite mess of it. I never thought of reaching back once, for even when my human father punished me, he had always forbid us to reach back and to do so meant more dire consequences. It took me a few minutes to realize that Carlisle was no longer spanking me and was gently rubbing his hand over my entire back. I had choked off the worse of the sobbing and stood, still a little shaky.

I don't know why, but I felt ashamed to look at him at that moment. I felt as if I had not taken it as I should've. I should've been able to stay in place and taken it quietly, but instead I had moved so much that he had had to ask me to stop. I wrapped my arms around my stomach still crying softly when I felt I hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Carlisle looking at me sadly.

"Come here, let me do that," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and drew me towards him into a hug. I began to cry harder again as I lay my head on his shoulder. "That's right, let it out son, don't keep it bottled inside you," he said as he ran one hand up and down my back.

I began to relax and finally I wrapped my arms around him tightly. My sobs were quieting down and Carlisle had started stroking my hair. I began to push away lightly until Carlisle released me. "Carlisle you…you won't say anything to the others about this will you?" I asked. I knew they knew I was being punished but I didn't want them to know the form that my punishment took.

"No Jasper. Just as I would never disclose how I punish them to you, I will do the same for you. The only way anyone will know what your punishment was is if you tell them. Alright?" he asked.

I smiled a little at that. Alice would know as well no matter if anyone told her or not, but I knew she wouldn't tell anyone else. "Thank you. Carlisle? May I ask you something else?"

"Jasper, you may ask me anything you want whenever you feel the need. I will always try to answer whatever it is to the best of my ability," he answered me.

"I know that I hurt you earlier and probably every time I've been calling you by your name and I'm sorry. If you still would like me to, may I…I mean if it's still alright, I…would like to call you Dad," I finally stammered out. I felt foolish and stared at the tops of my shoes.

"Jasper," Carlisle called and I looked up and saw the smile on his face. "I would very much like for you to call me Dad. Thank you," he said as he pulled me into another hug. It was brief and it made me want to seek out Esme and apologize to her and perhaps ask of her the same thing I had just asked of Carlisle. "I'll let you go to do what you wish. Remember though that if you ever need to talk that your mother and I are always here to listen and help you, alright?" he asked as he patted my shoulder.

I smiled at him and saw that he smiled in return. "Yes Dad," I said with a smile.

I went to look for my mother once Carlisle had left my room. I found Esme outside in her garden and knelt next to her as she planted. "May I talk to you?" I asked her after watching her quietly for several minutes.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Of course sweetheart, come on let's go up on the deck so we can be more comfortable," she said as she stood and brushed off her pants. I stood and did the same and followed her up the steps to the top of the deck. We sat in the chairs, though I was still quite sore, but managed somehow and she looked at me expectantly. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for snapping at you. It was my fault because if I had just left you a note I know that we could've avoided this," I told her as I looked at her.

"I've already forgiven you sweetheart, I had forgiven you immediately after you did it because I know you didn't mean it. Thank you though," she said as she reached over, patted my hand and smiled.

"You're welcome," I muttered knowing had I been human I would've been blushing. "Esme, there is one thing I'd like to ask you. If I may…I would like to call you Mom, if that's ok," I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure if she would be as happy about that as Ca…Dad had been.

She made a noise like a sob and immediately my heart dropped. Of course she wouldn't want me to after what I did to her. I ducked my head as I stood and turned to leave, when she grabbed my arm. "Jasper, look at me please," she pleaded and I couldn't not do as she asked.

When I did look at her, I saw as well as felt the love radiating from her. She hugged me tightly and said a little choked up, "I would love for you to call me Mom, it would make me so happy."

By this time the others had begun to show up and I was feeling a little uncomfortable being around everyone at the moment especially being as I didn't want to sit and turned to retreat to my room. No one stopped me this time, but I could hear the quiet footsteps of someone following me. At my door I turned and expected to see Alice. It wasn't her that followed me though, the one who did though, surprised me a little.


End file.
